Project Summary (Imaging/Histopathology) Continuing funds are requested by 17 vision scientists (holding 13 eligible NEI R01 grants) and their personnel to support three resource/service cores and an administrative core in the newly merged Department of Ophthalmology, Visual and Anatomical Sciences (former Ophthalmology and Anatomy/Cell Biology Departments). The Imaging/Histopathology (I/H Core) will be directed by Dr. Ryan Thummel, an R01-funded investigator with significant imaging expertise. Together with the PI, and two research assistants, the environment and capability to conduct vision research at Wayne State University and affiliated institutions will be enhanced through prioritization of the work of NEI R01 funded investigators, their staff and students (graduate and fellows) in numerous aspects of Imaging and Histopathology. The I/H core, located in Scott Hall and readily accessible to vision scientists, will provide for visual function analysis, embedding, sectioning/cryosectioning and immunostaining of tissues, for confocal laser scanning, light microscopy, immunofluorescence, OCT and other cell imaging analyses (e.g., cell viability and quantification of plasma membrane potential), and train in equipment use. The I/H Core will foster collaboration among NEI R01 funded investigators primarily and at reduced priority for unfunded colleagues. Clinical and translational studies also will be fostered between NEI R01 funded investigators and clinicians in the newly merged department (OVAS). The I/H Core also will support, at reduced priority, new investigators, and/or others (e.g., those who are seeking new research directions) or who are collecting preliminary data to be used for NEI R01 grant submission.